You're not like the others
by Gerkyhen
Summary: A chance encounter leads to Anko meeting the handsome and enigmatic Orochimaru in the street one rainy afternoon, and she becomes enthralled. However, after two years she sees him again and a lot has changed. 'A lot' meaning Anko is engaged and supposed to be in love. Except, well, she isn't. This could get complicated. Au. ON A SHORT HIATUS DUE TO OTHER COMMITMENTS.
1. Chapter 1

You're not like the others

1

**And I'm Ready to Go**.

"Just go over and say hi!"

"I can't! I'm way too scared; I'll make an idiot of myself."

"You just said you want to have sex with his face! Go over!"

I sigh as Shizune steadfastly shakes her head, even going so far as to close her eyes so that she can no longer see the man she was just, two seconds ago, checking out.

"Shizune, if you don't go over, **I'll** go over!"

"No!" Shizune half leaps up. "Don't wreck my chances with this guy before I've even met him!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retort, crossing my arms and glaring at her.

Shizune returns my look with a sceptical look of her own. "It means you're crazy and I don't want the guy to know how crazy my friends are until when we're married…at least."

I smile at her nastily. "Well then you better go over there before I do? Savvy?"

Shizune lets out a long loud sigh, but she gets to her feet.

I grin at her. "That's the way! Off you go! Good luck!"

Shizune casts me one last long glare and then she steadily begins making her way over to her intended target, dragging her feet every step of the way. Eventually, however, she makes it there and I watch as she plants herself next to the object of her affections. It's not long until the guy notices she's there and soon the two are chatting away happily. I grin to myself. _I am the best. _

I don't know what it is, but I never get freaked out by the idea of asking a guy out. The idea of rejection really doesn't faze me, not that I would know what it's like to be rejected; I've actually got a one hundred per cent success rate with the guys. It's obviously got everything to do with my charm and wit and nothing to do with my huge knockers. Right?

I take a swig of my beer and glance down at my phone just as it beeps, illuminated by the purple lighting of the bar Shizune and I frequent often. The text is from Shizune.

**Thanks! – Shizune **

I grin as I read it, tap back a quick reply and then grab my coat. Gulping down the rest of my beer, I head for the exit. No point sticking around any longer- Shizune won't be coming home with me.

I exit the bar into the early evening; pulling my coat taut around me to protect myself from the chill air. I whip out my phone again and check the time. It's just coming up to seven o' clock, plenty of time to get home and watch some reruns of Friends. I look up at the sky; dark grey clouds are just starting to gather up above and, even as I watch, a big fat raindrop comes plummeting down, hitting me upon the nose.

"Dammit." I hiss and then I begin making my way home, my combat boots hitting the ground heavily.

I keep my head down, trying to protect myself from the rain which results in me having essentially no idea what's in front of me. Which results in me crashing straight into someone. I fall back heavily and nearly hit the ground, but thankfully whoever I've crashed into has quick reflexes, as they throw out an arm and yank me up, saving me from a wet arse. Praise Jesus.

"Are you quite alright?"

The voice speaking sounds like the audible version of what I would imagine chocolate dripped over caramel would sound like if it could speak. Rhythmic and melodious. I look up and see one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen in my life. Bright golden eyes fixed into a pale white face, a sharp defined jawline, a perfectly sloping nose and a wide slim mouth, sharp teeth currently glinting under the street lamps as he asks about my livelihood. Dark ebony locks fall free from his face as he draws back, cocking his head slightly at me.

"I a buh guh." I return confidently, making absolutely no sense whatsoever.

The handsome stranger doesn't seem bothered however as his smile simply widens. "Pardon me?"

"I, um," I cough. _What the hell am I doing? He's just a guy! Like any other guy! A guy with probably the most attractive face I have ever see- _I shake my head subtly to shake myself out of it. "I'm, uh, fine. Thanks!" I grin at him and scratch at the back of my head, chuckling slightly. "I just wasn't looking where I was going, sorry."

"It's no bother." The man replies smoothly.

The rain around us begins plummeting with more force and soon the only thing that can be heard is the water slapping the pavement around us.

"Well, uh," I bunch my coat collar in around me, squinting up at the hot saviour. "I better get going now. Get out of the rain-"

"You're not really dressed appropriately for the weather are you?" He cuts through me smoothly and then presents his umbrella -which had been at his side, still curled up- with a flourish.

I look down at the umbrella in surprise and then look back up at him, blinking rain water out of my eyelashes.

"I'll be fine!" I shout over the rain. "Honestly. I don't live that far off."

"I insist," he returns, shoving the umbrella forwards slightly. "I have a coat; you on the other hand are woefully unprepared for this precipitation." His smile stretches even wider and he offers the umbrella forward again.

"A…are you sure?" I reply, reaching out slightly.

The man shoves the umbrella into my hands and then nods. "I'm sure." He returns.

I take the umbrella from him and quickly open it, saving myself from the rain. I listen as it beats down upon the sheeting and then peer up at him. He's smiling in an amused fashion at me, his head cocked still.

"Thanks," I say. "I don't know how I'll make it up to you."

He grins and for a second he looks vaguely sinister before he raises his eyebrows and looks upwards. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something." He replies, his tone teasing.

"How will I get this back to you?" I reply, ignoring the swell of heat that rushes through my body at his implication. _Dude. You just met this guy in the street. Cool your jets. Especially __**you **__ovaries. _

The man shrugs in response to my question and then plunges his hands into his pockets. "Maybe we'll see each other again." He suggests and then he begins strolling away, out of the gleam of the streetlight.

I watch him go before moving forwards slightly, my boots being splattered by the rain. "What's your name?" I call.

He turns. "Orochimaru. And yours?"

"Anko." I return, staring at him dumbly.

He nods once and then glances back down the street before looking to me again. "Until we meet again Anko. And I hope we do." Then he leaves, disappearing into the rain.

I stare after him, watching his retreating figure. My heart beats a million miles a minute and I feel almost stuck, as if petrified. Why did this random stranger saying my name feel so good?

* * *

_ I've been wanting to write OroAnko again for a while now! This one's been in my mind for a while and though I don't know exactly what's going to happen, I know it's going to get, probably, a bit messed up at times. I don't know. Let's just see, shall we? I hope you enjoyed it. And I'd love a review! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

You're not like the others

2

**Could you be an angel? **

I rush around the apartment, throwing clothes everywhere as I go.

"Iruka!" I roar. "**IRUKA**!"

"What babe?"

I wince immediately at being called babe.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" I pause in my rushing around and look in the direction of my fiancé's voice, my brow wrinkling.

"I know," he returns, annoyingly jovial as usual. "But I just think it's sweet!"

I grit my teeth. "It ain't," I return before moving to the living room. I peer down at him from the doorway. "Do you know where my dress is?"

Iruka turns to look at me from his position on the sofa. "Which dress?"

"The bridesmaid dress."

"You lost your bridesmaid dress?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know!" I explode. "It's just…gone."

Iruka raises his eyebrows. "Are you sure you've not packed it?" He gets to his feet, padding over the soft blue carpet with bare feet, heading for the bedroom where our suitcases lie.

I follow after him grumbling. "It's not **there **Iruka," I gripe. "I've already **looked**. Why are you looking where I've already **looked**? For God's-" I go quiet when Iruka retrieves the maroon bridesmaid dress from one of the suitcases, turning round and holding it out for me to take.

"…thanks." I mutter lamely.

Iruka smiles at me. "The way to go is to just not get stressed." He informs.

"Yeah," I take the dress from him and then motion towards him with it. "Sorry for yelling at you."

Iruka's smile turns understanding. "Don't worry about it, I understand. Your best friend's getting married; you're bound to be a little stressed."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be a bitch to you." I return.

Iruka shakes his head. "You're never a bitch." He says and then he heads back to the living room.

_I am too a bitch. _I watch him go and then groan quietly, sitting down on the bed. Iruka and I are the weirdest couple ever and, honestly, I have no idea why or how this relationship is happening. I'm loud, uncultured, boorish, cheeky and sexual, while Iruka's kind, gentle, and the biggest virgin you can be while not actually being a virgin.

I stare down at the dress on my lap. How had my life come to this? I'm stuck in a relationship with a guy that I definitely do not love while my friends get married all around me. All excitement's gone.

I puff out my cheeks and then stare aimlessly in the direction of the door.

Oh whatever.

* * *

"Looks like it's going to rain."

The statement is harmless, but for some reason I feel a strong urge to strangle Iruka.

"Mm." I reply distractedly.

I rest my head upon the window of the car, feeling the cool glass against my skin as I gaze outwards. Grey storm clouds are gathering above us as we race down the motorway, indeed threatening the earth below with rain. _Well Shizune's not going to be best pleased if this weather continues _I think to myself. _Though knowing Shizune, she'll somehow manage to force the weather to be nice for her big day. _

Shizune has always been a bit anal, a bit of a perfectionist, but since she got engaged to Genma she's turned into a regular bridezilla. Only the other month I had found her crying over chair placement. **Chair placement. **She'd been worried that people wouldn't be able to sit down comfortably. It had taken me half an hour to get it into her head that people shift around on chairs all the time, and that, regardless, of their placement, they'll all be moved by the end of the night. I dread to think what she'll be like on the actual **day **of her wedding.

Thankfully I get to spend a week just chilling with -hopefully- the normal Shizune. She and Genma are getting married at a real swanky hotel, and so they've invited all the guests to spend the week there, all expenses paid. Should be fun, and maybe I can ask Shizune for some advice on…Iruka.

I look over at him, trying to hide the distaste on my face. Good God. I'm pure evil aren't I. Feeling bad, I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder. Iruka turns slightly at my touch and casts me a smile.

"Not long until we'll be following Genma and Shizune down the aisle eh?" He says.

I feel a thrill of fear ripple up and down my back and hastily remove my hand, placing it in between my thighs.

"Not long!" I confirm, trying to sound excited.

"I still can't quite believe I've got you Anko," Iruka continues, his eyes on the road, a happy smile on his face. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

You so aren't.

"You sure are." I quip, and Iruka laughs uproariously, half shocking me to death.

Just as he begins laughing, the first few fat droplets of rain begin hitting the car, trickling down the windows all around us. I look away from my fiancé, blocking him from my vision, and peer back outwards, gazing at the rolling hills and meadows that we're currently rushing by.

Iruka stops laughing and then reaches out to put the radio on.

"_Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody. Help! You know, I need someone. Help!" _

As Iruka begins singing jauntily along to the Beatles, I crane my head to look up at the sky. _Whoever's up there has a fantastic sense of humour_. I grimace and slump back into my seat. _Help indeed._

* * *

It takes us a few hours, but eventually Iruka and I arrive at the Grand Hotel, and grand it is indeed. It's absolutely massive and positioned in the middle of the country. In fact it looks like a great manor house, with pillars of marble leading up to the steps that enter into the grand establishment.

I can't help but wonder if their bar is good.

"Here we are," Iruka announces as the car wheels crunch across the stones towards a parking place.

I glance around and spot some cars that I recognise immediately. Kakashi's already here, as are Asuma and Kurenai.

The rain continues to plummet down on us as we park and Iruka pulls the keys out of the ignition. He winces as he glances outside.

"I don't know if I brought an umbrella." He mutters.

I grab my umbrella from under the seat and brandish it at him. "I've got us covered."

We step out of the car and into the rain, which splatters onto my boots, down my neck, and down my cleavage before I can get my umbrella up. I grimace as I peer down at my boobs and see what appears to be a small swimming pool down there before turning to look at Iruka.

The poor man is already sopping wet as he struggles with his broken car boot. Eventually he manages to pop it up and he retrieves our luggage hurriedly. I watch him, making no effort to cover him with my umbrella. This must be how Voldemort feels on a daily basis, no care for other people's feelings, maybe even vaguely enjoying watching his fiancé struggle with suitcases.

Once they're out, Iruka slams the boot back down and we rush to the hotel. The inside is even grander than the outside and we emerge, soaking wet, into a huge foyer. The floor is made of polished oak wood, while the walls are marble as far as the eye can see.

"Hello." Greets the hotel receptionist from, I swear to God, miles away.

I'm surprised we can even hear him. He seems to be on the same wave length because he waves in an over the top manner.

"Hi!" Iruka returns and he and I begin trundling over to the white haired man at the desk.

He's a few years younger than I am, with just past chin length white hair, purple eyes, and extremely sharp teeth.

"Welcome to the Grand Hotel, I'm Suigetsu. Are you more wet people for the wedding party?" He enquires once we collapse at the desk.

"That's right," I reply. "Mitarashi and Umino."

"Cool," he hums and then he scribbles something down on the piece of paper in front of him.

I glance down at it and see that he's written the number '10' next to my name and a '5' next to Iruka's.

"What's that?" I question.

Suigetsu glances down at the paper and then looks back up at me. "Uh…You're the tenth people here?"

"But we arrived together though." Iruka returns, looking completely puzzled as he gazes down at the sheet.

I've already cottoned on to what the younger male is doing though as I see another '10' next to Kurenai Yuhi's name, and, interestingly enough, '8''s next Kakashi and Asuma's. Ok, so it's kinda weird that he's rating wedding guests on their looks out of ten, but hey…I got a ten. So…

"Thanks." I say, grinning at him.

Iruka's face becomes even more confused and he looks from me to Suigetsu and then back again. Suigetsu nods solemnly -as if he's doing a great deed for all mankind and not just filling in boredom by rating people- and then looks at our suitcases.

"You can leave those bad boys here; one of our bellhops will take them up to your room for you. Miss Katō requested that all wedding guests go into the smoker's lounge to meet her before heading up to your rooms, so if you'll just head to the left," Suigetsu indicates his head to a large archway which seemingly leads into another huge room. "You'll find her."

"Thanks!" Iruka says gratefully and I nod my head.

We then begin towards the archway, heading towards a room filled with comfy sitting chairs. It's all very grand, but this place is obviously made for just chilling. A fire crackles in its hearth at the far end of the room.

As soon as we enter, Shizune is upon us.

"Anko!" She calls, rushing towards us.

"Shizune!" I return, embracing her into a huge hug.

"Anko!" Shizune repeats. "Genma just told me he doesn't like the colour white that much and the whole wedding is white themed, and now I'm wondering whether we should even get married because what's the point if he doesn't like white? I never knew he didn't like white, there's so much he doesn't know about me-"

"Shizune," I shake her. "This is just pre wedding jitters. Shut up."

"I never even said I don't like the colour white," Genma appears behind his half sobbing fiancé, a bewildered look on his face. "I just said it wasn't my favourite colour."

"But you **love **the colour white, don't you?" I reply, smiling sweetly at him, though my eyes glint.

Genma gets the hint. "Yeah I love the colour white. Honey, I love the colour white."

Shizune untangles herself from me and then smiles broadly at him. "Perfect!" She announces. "The wedding is back on!"

While Genma's face grows pale at the idea the wedding was ever off, Shizune turns to Iruka.

"Iruka!" She exclaims, pulling him into a hug. "How are you? I hope Anko's not being too much trouble."

"I'm not a child." I butt in moodily.

Iruka laughs. "She's perfect," he returns. "Hardly ever wets the bed anymore."

Shizune and Genma start laughing while I glower at him before changing the subject.

"Who else is here?" I enquire.

Shizune directs her attention to me. "Well Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai turned up about half an hour ago," she pauses and then leans forward slightly. "Kurenai's a bit lala right now because of all the hormones, so try not to wind her up."

"I will try my hardest." I return solemnly.

Shizune nods importantly along with me and then raises her finger. "Oh and Tsunade turned up with her plus two's."

Ah yes, Tsunade, Shizune's boss/other best friend.

"Oh yeah, what're they like?" I enquire while Iruka and Genma begin chatting.

"They're really nice!" Shizune returns. "And one of them is very good looking-"

At these words, Genma turns his head to look at her. Shizune grins.

"Just checking you were listening," she replies before looking at me again and winking. "In fact, you should come meet them! Come along." She grabs me by the arm and then yanks Iruka away from Genma.

We walk a few short steps and are then met by the sight of three slightly older individuals, relaxing into their chairs. One is Tsunade, Shizune's busty blonde boss. The other is a guy called Jiraiya who I've met once or twice. He's a laugh, if a bit touchy feely when drunk. And the last one is what I would call heaven in human form.

My mouth drops open.

"Anko and Iruka," Shizune gestures at my fiancé and I. "Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Orochimaru I don't think you've met Anko and Iruka yet."

Orochimaru gets to his feet, his golden eyes glinting as he extends his hand out. "Mm. Perhaps not," He concurs.

I just stare at him, feeling electrical shocks of lust and remembrance shoot through me at the touch of his hand. It's him. It's the man I met outside the bar two years ago. I'm holding his umbrella right now, in my other hand.

"Greetings Anko."

I'm about to fall over.

* * *

**An: **Hello my lovely babies! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! UnderTheHood (You're gonna make me blush!), Guest, NinjaSheik and Ghostsammeo. Your reviews mean a lot. Also thank you to the people who have favourited/followed this story!


	3. Chapter 3

You're not like the others

3

**Leaves my body glowing**

"Hi! Nice to meet ya, I'm Iruka!"

Iruka suddenly bursts into the scene, sticking his hand out for Orochimaru to take. I, meanwhile, am still frozen still, my hand still locked in Orochimaru's.

A smirk curves onto the black haired man's lips and he disentangles himself from me, brushing his long pale fingers over mine as he moves his hand towards Iruka.

"A pleasure." He replies, though his voice sounds almost mocking, as if he's aware of some secret joke that none of us could get.

Iruka pumps Orochimaru's arm up and down with his over-the-top handshake and I then manage to flash back into the world.

"Iruka and Anko are engaged," Shizune says, smiling fondly at my fiancé's irritating display. "Tried to beat Genma and I to the wedding aisle, since they got engaged before us and all," the woman's eyes narrow slightly. "But they didn't,"

Dear God is Shizune competitive when it comes to love. The girl was convinced she was going to be a spinster for the rest of her life, but as soon as she managed to snatch a guy up, she just hasn't be able to stop gloating. I shoot her a look and her expression turns slightly guilty.

"Sorry." She mutters, while Genma grins behind her.

Orochimaru's grip on Iruka's hand turns slack. "Engaged hm?" His eyes move to meet mine. "I would never have guessed."

Ok, so, if I was Iruka, I would have definitely snatched my hand back by now, because the look on Orochimaru's face is almost murderous. I feel a slight thrill run up and down my spine; is he jealous?

_Wakey wakey Anko. _I try to coax myself back into reality. _You don't even know this guy and he doesn't know you. And even if you did know each other, why would someone as hot as __**that **__even bother with someone like you? Though you are really sexy. Actually…yeah, you're pretty damn sexy Anko…_

Shizune suddenly waves her hand in front of my face and I jump. "What?" I question.

"I was **saying**-" Shizune pauses to give me a disapproving look for leaving the conversation spiritually. "-that you, Anko, are a P.E. teacher, and that Iruka is a primary school teacher."

"Right, right, yeah," I agree hastily. I look back up to Orochimaru, who is looking at me with an amused smile on his face. "What is it you do Orochi…" I can't even say his name without my body tingling. I stop short and leave it at that, my tongue going numb.

Orochimaru's smirk transforms into a wolfish grin as he watches me babble incoherently. Oh great, so the hot guy likes watching me struggle for words does he? Well I bet he'd like it even more if I was struggling to speak because-_No, __**no**__ Anko_. I shake my head aggressively, trying to destroy the awful -hot- thoughts that have just wandered into my head. Great, now I look like I have a nervous tic.

What am I **doing**? Guys do not have this effect on me. No guy ever has had this effect on me, and now Orochimaru, a guy I don't even know, is simply **standing **in front of me, and I'm popping a lady boner.

"I own a pharmaceutical company," he answers me, his face still amused as he watches me fight inwardly; apparently he's used to having this effect on poor, innocent women. "Make up, that sort of thing. Nothing you would have need for. Your face is already…bewitching."

_HAHAHAHAHAHA. _Oh my Lord I am going mad. How has this man not been locked up yet? How is no one in the room, including the guys, not pregnant?

Iruka seems oblivious to the whole situation as he loops his arm over my shoulder, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, Anko's beautiful!" He agrees happily.

I don't shrug his arm off, but I also don't look away from Orochimaru. The man holds my gaze with his deep golden gaze. Despite myself I bite my bottom lip slightly. Orochimaru's mouth curves up at the sides and then he turns to look at Shizune, his long ebony locks swishing with the movement.

"How about another round of drinks?" He suggests, he glances back at me. "On me, of course."

Before Shizune can answer, Jiraiya and Tsunade both cheer loudly.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Jiraiya yells, absolutely destroying the relative ambience the other guests of the hotel had settled into.

"**Jiraiya**," Shizune hisses, glancing around awkwardly. "Could you maybe keep it down please?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jiraiya concurs, though he doesn't lower the tone in his voice at all.

While Shizune smacks herself in the forehead, Orochimaru turns to look at me once again.

"What would you like to drink?" He enquires. He throws his head back slightly and I gape at the pale whiteness of his throat, imagining what it would be like to bite it.

"I'll have a Guinness please!" Iruka says.

Orochimaru's eyes slide to the side slightly, but then he redirects his attention onto me. I guess I'm gonna have to talk.

"Yeah, a Guinness would be good…thanks."

Orochimaru's mouth, once again, curves into a smile. "Perfect." He states, before turning to look expectantly at Genma and Shizune.

Shizune waves her hand around, shaking her head. "No. No alcohol for me thanks! I need to make sure I fit into this wedding dress."

I roll my eyes. "C'mon Shizune, one drink isn't going to-"

Shizune sticks her finger in my face, her eyes narrowing even before I can finish my sentence. "Puerto Rico, 2002," she growls. "Never again."

Ah yes, I'd managed to completely forget that Shizune never listens to me when it comes to drinking anymore, thanks to that holiday. How was I supposed to know she was going to sleep with three guys and then fall into the swimming pool from her hotel balcony!?

I go cross eyed, looking at the finger in my face and then grin sheepishly at her.

"There sounds like there may be a story behind that." Orochimaru drawls, leaning back against one of the chairs slightly and crossing his arms.

"Just Anko making bad decisions, as always," Shizune replies airily. "Most of my stories to do with Anko are simply the result of bad judgement calls on her part."

Orochimaru raises his eyebrows and looks at me. "You make bad decisions, do you?" He murmurs.

The way he's looking at me sends shivers up and down my spine. Still, I do have to defend my honour.

"**I **didn't tell you to leave with those three men!" I shoot back at my best friend. "That was completely your own decision, if I recall."

Genma's ears perk up at this. "Three men?" He repeats. "This sounds interesting."

Shizune lets out a yelp. "No! No it isn't interesting!" She begins pushing Genma towards the bar. "Help Orochimaru out with the drinks, would you!?"

Orochimaru chuckles -his eyes still on me- and then he floats past, joining Genma as they walk over to the bar.

"Hey!" Jiraiya and Tsunade yell in unison after him. "You didn't ask what we wanted!"

Orochimaru turns slightly. "Rest assured I shall buy you the most potent of the alcoholic beverages available." He returns.

His two friends immediately pipe down, apparently content with this answer. I watch as Orochimaru and Genma strike up a conversation at the bar. I take the opportunity to examine my new -accidental- object of lust. He's around the same height as Genma, standing at least a head taller than me, with striking dark black hair, which reaches down to his lower back. It looks soft and touchable…as does his butt, which is currently clad in black slacks. I gape at him.

Ok. So I am fully aware I need to be snapping out of this, because currently I'm behaving like some pig on a building site, but…**dear Lord**. Has he been placed here just to tempt me?

_I don't know if I can tear my eyes awa…oh shit._ I go bright red when he turns and looks at me. Orochimaru's gaze hits me and then he follows my eyeline down his body, smirking when he realises where I'm looking.

I rip my eyes away and look anywhere but him. That is until I realise that **another **pair of eyes is also on me. I look over to see that Shizune's giving me a suspicious look, her brow crinkled.

'_What are you __**doing**__?' _She mouths at me.

'_Help me.' _I mouth back.

Shizune's brow creases even more and then she looks around at her other guests. "Could you please just excuse me for one moment?" She smiles. "Anko and I need to talk. Wedding stuff, you know."

Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade all nod in acknowledgement and then Shizune moves forwards and links arms with me, pulling me across the room and into the grand hall. Her heels tap along the wood and then she spins round to look at me.

"What's **up** with you?" She demands.

I disentangle myself from her and then look up at the high ceiling. "Shizune, remember that time I told you about a guy I met outside a bar?"

"Beautiful Rain Man TM?" Shizune returns, raising her eyebrows as I bring my gaze down to meet hers.

_Right. So I'd forgotten about that nickname. _

"Uh…yes," I reply, waving the nickname away. "Well, he's…he's kinda here."

"Where?" Shizune begins whipping around, her ponytail nearly slapping me in the face, such is her vigour. She stops and then jabs her finger at the floor. "In this room?"

"**No**!" I reply despairingly before swinging my arms out and gesturing towards the smoker's lounge. "In **there**!"

Shizune follows my rampant arm movements and then suddenly gasps. "**Orochimaru**?" She exclaims. "**He**'**s** Beautiful Rain Man TM!?"

"Would you stop with that stupid nickname!?" I retort. "And, yes, that's him!"

Shizune stares at me for a few moments and then she shrugs, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Well so what? It's not that much of a big deal, surely? You only met him once, and you have Iruka now!"

My mouth drops open. "Have you **seen **him?" I return.

Shizune places her hands on her hips, turning into my mum…which is something she does often.

"Anko Mitarashi, if I find out you've done **anything **with Orochimaru, and hurt poor Iruka's feelings, I will murder you."

I cringe slightly and begin fiddling with one of the toggles on my hoodie. "But **Shizune**-" I go to return.

"But **nothing**," Shizune interrupts, pointing her nose up in the air and crossing her arms. "You're not an animal Anko; you **can **fight base desires-"

"But I'm not in love with Iruka." It all comes out in a rush and my eyes widen dramatically as I say it.

Shizune's eyes also widen and she turns to look at me, her arms uncrossing and coming to hang uselessly at her sides.

It feels so…**strange** to have said it out loud. It feels odd and weird, but it also feels right. I suddenly feel as if an enormous weight has been lifted off me, as if I can breathe for the first time in a long time.

"Right, well…" Shizune shifts uncomfortably. "That changes things."

A loud grumble of thunder sounds as the rain attacks the windows, banging loudly against the panes of glass and I grip my still wet umbrella in my hand, bunching the fabric between my knuckles.

Suddenly everything seems a lot more real.

* * *

**An: **Hey guys! So here's the new chapter! Thank you very much to: Azelride (You're so lovely! Thank you for your compliment on my writing :3), Guest, NinjaSheik (Thank you very much!), Ghostsammeo and UnderTheHood for your lovely reviews! They honestly mean so much and inspire me to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

You're not like the others

4

**Could you be the devil? **

"Hey, hey, hey! Guess what I am! Guess what I am!"

"An annoying little kid that is annoying?"

"No! I'm an aeroplane! Nyoom!"

I shut my eyes and try to stop myself from smacking my head on the table. More and more guests have been arriving, and Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai came downstairs a while ago. What Shizune had neglected to tell me was that Asuma has brought his annoying nephew Konohomaru, who seems to be cursed to permanently act like a **six** year old despite the fact he's twelve.

I keep my head in my hand and watch him zoom around the tables with bored eyes. There's another clap of thunder and the stupid little kid nearly trips over a table leg. How on Earth did **I **wind up being the one that has to look after this…toddler thing?

I grumble and then glance around, ignoring the fact that Konohomaru is crying on the floor. _He'll be fine, I smashed my head into a drum when I was ten, and look how I've turned out. _

Hm.

Actually.

I get to my feet and pad over to where Konohomaru is currently bawling. As soon as I'm close enough, he turns to look at me, trying to entice me towards him with his large eyes, overflowing with tears. Yeah, I'd totally go near him if he didn't currently also have a line of snot running from his button nose, all the way down his chin. _Gross. _

Even so, I kneel down and extend a hand out slightly. I veer away from actual contact, and instead hold my hand, just floating, above his shoulder.

"Uh…hey." I mutter.

"I…I…I…" He begins taking in deep breaths, preparing for a loud wail, which he lets out, nearly deafening me. "I **hurt** my **knee**!"

I glance down at his knee while he begins sobbing with gay abandon and see a small -super small, as in, 'this kid is being a little pussy' small- graze on his knee.

"Um, so you did," I say, completely at a loss for words. Part of me is just screaming to tell him he's being a little baby, but the other part of me -the part I let out for social occasions- informs me I have to be gentler than that. "Are you…ok?"

Konohomaru actually stops crying and manages to gift me with an incredulous look. Great, even the child creature knows that I'm crap with stuff like this. Just as I'm considering hitting him and running or something, I hear a loud shout behind me.

"YO!"

Konohomaru and I look over, only to see Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most annoying students I have ever had in my gym class. He's backed by a large number of past students of mine. I balk. _Fuck. _How could I forget that Shizune works with so many of my former students?

"Naruto!" Konohomaru is up and running before I can even react.

I narrow my eyes as I watch him run away, getting to my feet as I do so.

"Konohomaru!" Naruto cheers back, accepting the huge hug that the younger boy bestows upon him. "Woo! You ready to party little man!?"

Just as I'm considering bolting, Iruka comes up behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder and smiling at me.

"You were great with Konohomaru just then," he informs. "We were all watching."

I turn a glare onto him. "If you were all watching then you know for a fact I was not 'great' with him. Stupid little imp."

Iruka begins laughing and then he moves his hand down to my waist, bringing me in closer to him. Oh no. I feel so uncomfortable with my body pressed against his; this is not how I should be feeling.

"I can't wait until we have kids of our own." My fiancé murmurs and I go pale.

_No. _

I need to change the subject. Like…a lot.

"Is Asuma sitting over there?" I nod in the direction Iruka has just come from.

All of the guests who have arrived are all sitting round one of the tables in the dining hall that Shizune has apparently booked for tonight's meal. Iruka follows my gaze and then nods.

"Yup. He's over there."

"Well why wasn't he over **here** dealing with Crying Mc Cry Cry?" I demand. "It's **his **stupid nephew."

"You're a rude lady!"

I stiffen and then turn, only to see Konohomaru glowering up at me, Naruto and all his teenage friends behind him. Iruka begins stifling a laugh while I grit my teeth. Thankfully Naruto saves me from swearing at Konohomaru as he grins widely at me.

"Miss Mitarashi!" He exclaims. "It's great to see you again! Believe it!"

I plaster a smile onto my face, cocking my head to the side and closing my eyes. "Great to see you too!" I lie before opening my eyes and looking the blond up and down. "You've grown quite a bit Uzumaki! Congrats on the job and everything."

Naruto's grin widens. "Yeah, thanks Miss Mitarashi! Oh and well done for the engagement and all that! Is Jiraiya here?" Then, before any of us can reply, the boy darts off, running across the room towards Jiraiya.

I watch him go and then turn back to look at the teenagers before me (while steadfastly ignoring Konohomaru, who is still glaring at me). They're all kids from my class. I recognise every single surly (or overly happy) face.

"Hi Miss Mitarashi! Do you remember me?" Sakura Haruno steps forward, holding out her hand to shake.

Ah yes. Sakura Haruno, all round braniac and a pretty hard worker, if a little bit up herself. I take her hand into mine and pump her arm up and down. _Goddamit, how did I get into the greeting committee? _

"Course I do Haruno!" I return, grinning. "Good to see you again. Did you ever ensnare Sasuke…?" I trail off when I realise that the Uchiha is standing behind the pinkette, a moody expression on his face.

Sakura goes pink and loosens her hand from mine, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Uh, um, no." She mutters.

_Ouch. _

Shit. I need to save this.

"Too bad," I return in a carefree manner, before turning to look at Sasuke, who's gazing up at the ceiling as if he's expecting God to descend. "Hi Sasuke, how're you doing?"

Sasuke meets eyes with me. "Good," he returns, and then he nods at Iruka. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks Sasuke!" Iruka returns in a chipper tone.

Why can this man not read the room? **Why can this man not read the room? **I'm just about to strangle Iruka when Shizune comes hurrying over.

"Oh, hi! Hi!" She calls, smiling happily. "I'm so glad you all made it! You all already know Anko right?"

The group of teenagers nod and Shizune's smile grows.

"Great! Well then, come and meet the others! Anko and Iruka, you come too. Jiraiya's offered to buy us all drinks!"

_Excellent. _The only way I can see myself getting through this is by being extremely drunk. Past students, a fiancé I don't love, and hot stranger from 2 years ago do not add up to a happy Anko.

And so Iruka and I begin tramping back over to where all the guests are chattering away. I manage to distance myself from my fiancé slightly and, at the same time, manage to meet Orochimaru's eye. He smiles at me and I feel my whole body tingle.

I come to sit down next to him and he turns his head slightly. I'm relieved to see that he doesn't look too impressed by the new arrivals either.

"Hello there Anko my dear," he purrs. "I must say that you're not looking particularly happy."

I grumble as I lean back into the chair, placing my hands onto the arms. "Nope," I agree. "Past students."

Orochimaru's smirk widens and he looks over at the teenagers. "Is that so? I actually know a fair few of them myself," his eyes dip down and he looks at the umbrella I'm still clutching in my hand. "Funny how small the world is, hm?"

He definitely remembers. He remembers me. I don't know how to feel about this, but I know it shouldn't really be sending my heart into a drum solo. Except it is…ah.

I'm just gathering the courage to reply when Orochimaru redirects his attention to someone else. Feeling a little disappointed, I follow his gaze only to see he's looking at Sasuke and Sasuke looks like he's just seen hell.

The pale boy is standing stock still, his dark gaze piercing into Orochimaru's golden one.

Ok. What. The. Hell?

Sasuke's whole face crumples for a second, but then he rights himself. Orochimaru's facial expression has not changed; he continues looking at Sasuke, a slightly amused expression on his face. An eternity seems to pass and then Orochimaru opens his mouth.

"Hello Sasuke." He greets.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly and then he looks absolutely furious. "Go to hell." He growls back, and then he storms off, nearly knocking over a chair as he stomps out of the room.

What?

I just…what?

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelps, quickly chasing after the boy.

Then the moment of tension is over and Orochimaru turns to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hm, yes. I know some of your past students quite well it seems." His eyes flicker with something, but I honestly cannot pinpoint the emotion.

"I…" I'm about to ask what just happened, but then Iruka plonks himself down next to me and I close my mouth.

Orochimaru's face immediately becomes dull and he looks at Iruka with an expression very akin to dislike.

He couldn't be? Surely he's not…y'know…jealous?

What is with this man? He is beyond fascinating. I find myself wanting to know his entire past, his whole history. Who **is **he? Really? I've known him for all of four hours and I feel like I'm falling into his eyes every time he looks at me. How can I be this enamoured already? I glance at Iruka and then immediately feel guilty. I rip my eyes away from Orochimaru and cast a small smile at Iruka who grins widely back.

"Shizune and Genma are preparing for a speech." He informs me excitedly before looking back to the front.

As soon as he turns his head, I narrow my eyes at him. That is until I feel a hand land next to mine on the armchair. I glance down only to see Orochimaru's long pale fingers next to mine…dangerously close. As in we're nearly touching. I look up and Orochimaru smiles at me. I can't help but grin back at him.

Why is being a horrible fiancé shaping up to be so much fun?

* * *

**An: **Here's the new chapter! I hope you're enjoying it so far. This is the first time Konohomaru's ever been in one of my stories. Yay!

Oh, and I feel like I should cut short any worries before they come forth, Orochimaru is in no way a pedophile in this story, so do not worry your pretty little heads.

Thank you to: UnderTheHood, Azelride, Ghostsammeo, Guest and NinjaSheik for your reviews. They mean a lot! And thank you to the people who have favourited and followed this story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

You're not like the others

5

**They say be afraid**

"So first of all, we'd like to say thank you to all of you for coming!"

This statement from Shizune elicits numerous cheers from the crowd, and also apparently prompts Jiraiya and Naruto to begin chugging their drinks, resulting in them spilling them everywhere. I can't help but laugh, especially when I see that Shizune has also spotted their misbehaviour, and now has a deadpan look of pure hatred on her face.

"Yes and-" Genma goes to continue the speech, but this apparently simply rouses Shizune to speak again, as she starts to talk, her loud voice overriding her fiancé's.

"We're so pleased and proud that all of you have been so willing to come and spend our special day with us!" She continues. "We hope you all have a wonderful time and that the wedding. Is. Perfect." Shizune's eyes narrow at the end and she falls silent, leaving Genma to round up the speech.

"So, yeah, have a nice time and let's all get drunk before the food is ready!" The man cheers, which results in Shizune slapping him on the arm.

The surrounding crowed begin whooping happily and then everyone divulges into excited chattering once again.

"The bride seems very keen to have her wedding perfect." Orochimaru murmurs.

I turn to look at him, smiling. "Yeah, that's Shizune," I chuckle. "She's really anal about stuff anyway, but when it came to bride time she became a total perfectionist."

"Well how about you?" Orochimaru leans forward slightly. "Are you looking forward to your wedding? Begun plans yet? Or is this still quite a **new** endeavour?" He raises his eyebrows and keeps his calm steady gaze on me.

I can't reply, but that's ok because Iruka bursts in and replies for me. Oh wait…that's not okay. Iruka talking to Orochimaru is a very bad thing in my opinion. I wince as he begins chattering away.

"Of course we're excited!" He exclaims. "I and Anko have been planning this for ages now! Isn't that right darling?"

Orochimaru's eyes flick to me and I manage a grunt of acknowledgement, feeling stalled under his orbs of gold. Iruka takes my grunt as an incentive to continue on and he begins ranting about wedding dresses, cakes, and wedding plans. I almost feel crushed underneath all his words. All the while, Orochimaru doesn't take his eyes off me and for a fraction of a second I swear he brushes his fingers across mine. I jump and nearly head butt Iruka who falls backwards, giving me a confused look.

"Anko? What's up babe?"

"I told you not to call me babe." I grumble.

"But I like it!" Iruka replies cheerily.

Orochimaru watches us both with an unreadable expression. I, myself, quite enjoy watching the odd domestic, but I do not enjoy having them, especially not in front of a man who makes my ovaries perform tap dance routines. And so I leave it, not bothering to argue with my fiancé.

Thankfully, however, Iruka becomes distracted when he looks over my head and sees Kakashi, Asuma and Yamato beckoning him over. Iruka's like the little brother in that group and he behaves like one too when he's around them.

He jumps up and smiles excitedly. "Anko, I'm gonna go play with Asuma, Kakashi and Yamato now, ok!?"

Right, so he probably didn't say 'play' but…hey, that's what I heard. Orochimaru and I watch him leave, both of us holding in sniggers as the man nearly trips over Tsunade (who is lolling on the floor, already drunk), apologises hastily and then joins his friends at the bar, who immediately begin ordering him to down shots.

Great. Iruka can't hold his drink; he'll be out like a light within an hour.

"Hm,"

I turn to see Orochimaru has moved his gaze onto me once again. He smiles. "Well, now that that bothersome fool has been dealt with…"

"That 'bothersome fool' is my fiancé." I return, though there's no conviction in my voice.

Orochimaru obviously senses this as his smile widens. "Oh, so you desire his company do you?" He returns. "Well I could easily leave, if you so wish? Would you like me to fetch him for you?" He turns his head slightly and goes to call him, but I grab his arm before he can.

"Don't you dare," I grumble. "I've had enough Iruka time."

Orochimaru's eyes slip back to me. "Oh? What a lovely sentiment to hear someone say about their fiancé."

I glare at the ground. "I know, I'm crap." I mutter.

"Oh no, I was thinking quite the opposite," Orochimaru drawls back and I pinken. He looks down at the umbrella in my hand. "You do realise, Anko, that we're inside? I doubt you'll have need for an umbrella currently,"

Before I can reply, he carries on.

"And how on earth are you going to drink if your hands are occupied?"

I stall. "What will my other hand be doing?" I question, trying to supress the enormous amount of dirty thoughts that correspond with this question.

Orochimaru strokes the back of my free hand vaguely, all the while smiling at me. "Hm, what indeed?"

I drop the umbrella and it falls with a soft thump onto the lush carpet.

"Ooh!"

_Oh for fuck's-_ I turn stiffly only to see that Konohomaru is clutching my umbrella in his hands. Apparently the little creep was trying to sneak up on me -if his crouching position on the floor is anything to go by- but he's now apparently content with having my umbrella. This is a twelve year old boy. A **twelve **year old people.

"Hey Konohomaru," I say in the sweetest voice I can manage. "Wanna give that back?"

Konohomaru looks at the umbrella for a long time and then slowly raises his head to look at me.

"Nah!" He returns, sticking his tongue out before getting to his feet and hurtling off.

I'm pretty sure I look like I want to murder something. I turn to Orochimaru, trying to keep my facial expression contained.

"If you'll excuse me a moment," I manage through gritted teeth. "I have to go retrieve something."

Orochimaru begins chuckling. "Do teach him a lesson dear." He murmurs, then he sits back and folds his hands over his stomach, watching me with amusement.

I nod and slowly get to my feet. This isn't even about the umbrella, this is just a tug of war of who's the alpha dog between me and Konohomaru. And I'll be **damned **if that snot nose little punk gets one over on me.

"Konohomaru!" I call sweetly. "Give me back my umbrella!"

"Don't give in Konohomaru!" Calls Naruto energetically.

"Fight the power little man!" Ino adds in.

I turn to glare at them and then see that Konohomaru is hiding behind their chairs. I begin stomping towards him, hands outstretched.

"C'mere Konohomaru!"

Konohomaru takes one look at my face and then bolts off, rushing past his uncle and friends at the bar. I take chase, following after. Asuma, Kakashi and Yamato begin cheering me, while Iruka tries to stop himself from vomiting due to one too many shots.

"Go Anko! Give him what for!" Asuma raises his glass in acknowledgement of me.

I stop and stomp over to him, pressing my finger onto his chest. "You need to control your damn nephew!" I grab his glass out of his hand and glug the drink down before shoving it back to him.

"What's happening here?"

Asuma and I turn to see Kurenai watching us with wide worried eyes, her hands on her huge rotund belly.

"Anko are you…are you…?" Before she can finish her sentence, Kurenai's burst into tears.

Asuma, Kakashi, Yamato and I draw back and give her worried looks. _What the hell is going on? _

Kakashi seems to catch on before any of us do. "Kurenai, Anko was just telling Asuma off for being a wise guy," the man cocks his head and smiles. "Nothing untoward is happening."

Oh good God. The hormones have made her think I was trying to seduce her husband? I silently praise Jesus that I'm not pregnant. I draw as far apart from Asuma as I can.

"No, of course not!" I yelp. "Kurenai I would never-"

I don't get to finish what I'm saying as Kurenai has wrapped me into a huge hug and is now bawling even more than before. "Of course you wouldn't!" She wails. "You're such a good friend Anko. I'm sorry. I love you." She draws back and begins stroking my hair, making slight shushing noises.

I stare at her in utter bewilderment until I feel Yamato pushing me slightly, trying to free me.

"Konohomaru's been captured." He informs me, nodding at the chair where I'd just been sitting.

"Good! That little shit!" I declare, trying to free myself from Kurenai's vice like grip.

At these words, Kurenai suddenly begins cackling. "You're so funny Anko," she hugs me harder. "So funny."

I fix Asuma and Kakashi with a horrified look. Both of them look bewildered, but eventually Asuma steps forward.

"Hey Kurenai, Anko wants to get going now, ok?" His voice is gentle, but he looks scared. _Poor bastard, and he has to deal with this for at least four more months. _

At her husband's voice, Kurenai relinquishes me and then moves over to Asuma. "Asuma, I love you so much. You're so caring and handsome and sweet," She smashes her lips onto his. "You're so hot. I want you right now."

"Uh, maybe not right now because there are people watching…"

Kakashi, Yamato and I share a look.

Wow.

Pregnant people are scary.

I shake my head and then turn to see that it is Orochimaru who's caught Konohomaru. The young boy is currently gazing up at my object of lust, his face looking terrified as Orochimaru speaks. I walk over to them and I'm relieved to see that Konohomaru no longer has his clammy grip on my umbrella.

"And then the young eat their way from the inside out-"

Orochimaru is apparently regaling Konohomaru with tales of the wonder of nature and if Konohomaru's face is anything to go by…the kid is not enjoying it. Wow. Orochimaru seems pretty much perfect right about now…if he didn't before, and he did.

"-while the caterpillar is still alive of course-"

"Hi!" I interrupt loudly.

I have never seen Konohomaru so relieved to see me. At the sight of me, Orochimaru shuts his mouth and sits back, smirking.

"Hello Anko," he greets. "I was just regaling your umbrella thief with an interesting story about parasitoid wasps," he looks down at Konohomaru, his eyes sparkling. "Though I cannot be certain he was enjoying the tale."

"Uncle Orochimaru, why do you always have to tell me these horrible stories?" Konohomaru protests, pouting. "My Grandfather says your imagination is too big."

Orochimaru's smile widens. "Mm, perhaps he is correct," he returns. "Now Konohomaru, would you mind leaving Anko and I alone? We were chatting quite amicably before you interrupted." The man's eyes glisten with glee and I feel myself going weak at the knees.

Konohomaru doesn't move however and instead swings his legs, looking from me to Orochimaru again. "What does amicably mean?" He enquires innocently.

_I know your game you little shit. _I manage to plaster a smile onto my face. "It means we were perfectly fine until you came along," I say happily. "Now scram kid."

Konohomaru pulls a face at me, but then shuffles off the seat and moves away, heading over to Kurenai and Asuma. I watch as Kurenai begins almost crying at the sight of her nephew. I wince. I feel very sorry for Asuma right now.

"Your umbrella." Orochimaru hands me my umbrella back and smiles at me as I tuck it by my side.

"Thanks," I return. "How did you manage to stop him?" I nod at Konohomaru, but keep my eyes on Orochimaru.

The man before me smiles, watching Konohomaru with fond eyes. "I am a friend of his grandfather, as it were."

"Is that why you're 'Uncle Orochimaru'?" I check, grinning.

Orochimaru's brow crinkles slightly at this. "Hm, yes. I can't say I'm fond of that. A bit like you and that nickname your…fiancé insists on calling you."

I lean back into my chair, huffing slightly. "'Babe'? Yeah, I know. I hate it."

Orochimaru nods, his long hair falling free from behind his ears with the movement. "Yes, I feel it is a most unsatisfactory nickname for one such as you."

I go slightly red and prop myself up on my knees, looking at him intently. I'm well aware we're surrounded by friends on all sides, but I feel like it's only he and I. And, well, I like it.

"What…" I gulp slightly and Orochimaru watches my throat, resulting in heat pooling into my lower abdomen. "What would…you call me?"

"Oh," The smirk curling up on his lips now is distinctly devilish. "All manner of things."

I feel myself growing slightly short of breath. "Inventive are we?"

Orochimaru turns fully to look at me. "Oh yes." He murmurs back.

How is talking to this man more pleasurable than every sexual experience I've ever had in my life?

"Woo Sasuke! Come join the party!" Naruto yelling suddenly jerks me out of my reverie, and I turn to see Sasuke and Sakura have re-entered the room, Sasuke looking less shaken than before.

I turn to look at Orochimaru. He is watching Sasuke, his expression once again unreadable.

"How do you know Sasuke?" I question.

Orochimaru looks momentarily distracted, but then he turns to look at me again. "…Oh, I was…with his brother, Itachi, for a few years," he looks back to Sasuke and cocks his head slightly. "It didn't work out."

I watch him curiously. "Why not?" I ask, my tone carefully.

There's a few moments of silence and then he turns back to look at me, his long dark locks flying with the movement. "I'm not a nice person." He returns, his voice calm.

_What? _I gaze at him for a long time and he gazes back. There are a few alarm bells going off in my head, but I can barely hear them due to the fact I'm falling into his golden orbs. I pause and then try to rip myself free. Iruka bobs around at the back of my mind like some sort of sad duck.

"Sure you are!" I manage to speak after a few moments, rubbing the back of my neck and grinning. "You've got lots of friends right?"

Orochimaru looks over at Jiraiya and Tsunade who are both trying to break dance while all my former students cheer around them.

"I'm afraid so," Orochimaru murmurs, before looking back to me. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"A walk?" I parrot. I feel like my head is in a vice, being crushed slowly but surely.

"Yes," Orochimaru gets to his feet and then extends a hand out to help me up. "A walk."

I accept his help and stand fully before following him out of the room. I watch his hips as he slips smoothly amongst the chairs.

Well…what's a walk, right?

* * *

**An: **Thank you to JigokuShoujosRevenge, UnderTheHood, NinjaSheik and Ghostsammeo for your reviews. They mean a lot.

Also if I don't update for a while, it'll be due to the fact I have a lot of stupid work to do :( Reviews are heavily appreciated! Thanks a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

You're not like the others

6

**Every move is magic**

"So,"

I and Orochimaru exit out of the room full of rabble and enter the large entrance hall. It's completely bare apart from us two. Apparently Suigetsu doesn't feel the need to be at his desk at all times.

At my voice, Orochimaru stops in his walking and swings round to look at me.

"If you were with Itachi, does that make you…" I stall, hoping that I'm not going to come across as either too intrusive, or too needy. Neither are a particularly fun look. "…gay?"

A smirk slips over the man's lips and then he folds his arms behind his back, looking up at the high ceiling. "Labels like that are fleeting and pointless in my opinion," he returns. He looks back down and our eyes meet, his seem to flash in the lighting. "I go after what I find desirable. I found Itachi desirable and now I am finding you quite…" he moves closer, so that our bodies are almost touching. "Desirable."

I gulp and, once again, he watches my throat as I do so. "I have a fiancé…" I mutter.

Orochimaru's smirk widens and he steps forward slightly, forcing me to take a step back. "Yes," he replies. "You do." And then he swoops down, capturing my lips with his.

Before I even know what I'm doing, I relax into the kiss, bringing my hands round his neck and pulling him down towards me. His hands grace my body, slipping under my top and resting on my toned stomach. His tongue feels like pure pleasure in my mouth, but…_Oh God. What am I doing? _It takes a lot of effort, but I pull myself free of him, stumbling back and casting him a shocked look, my face red. _I'm a shit. I'm a literal shit. Oh no. _

"I…"

Orochimaru watches me with an expectant look on his face.

"…we can't," I manage after a moment of quiet. "I have a fiancé." _A fiancé who is sitting in the other room. Goddamit Anko! _I feel waves of guilt pass over me and what feels like a chasm open up in my stomach. What did I just do? I am pure evil.

Orochimaru steps forward again and I tense as he brushes a piece of my hair back, tucking it behind my ear. "You are an honourable woman Anko," he comments, bringing his thumb down to stroke my cheek. "I, on the other hand, am not an honourable man," he grins, but then steps back, relinquishing me of his touch. "I shall leave you for now. Don't let this weigh too heavy on your conscious my dear," his eyes sparkle. "I am completely to blame."

"N…" I struggle, but I eventually get the words out. "No. I kissed back."

Orochimaru tosses his head slightly and I watch as his hair arcs out, fluttering beautifully underneath the lights. "Yes. You did," he concurs. "Perhaps something should be done about your fiancé? Perhaps once he has been dealt with, something more could develop?" And then he gifts me with a smile before leaving, his shoes tapping against the hard wooden floor.

I watch him go and then crumble to the ground. _Oh fuck. _I know I've been banging on about not being in love with Iruka, but that doesn't make what I just did ok! I almost feel like crying, but I hold myself together, even as my lips still tingle from the kiss.

I stay there for a few moments before Suigetsu enters the room. He stops midway on his way over to his desk, and instead turns to walk over to me. He crouches down once he's near me, cocking his head.

"Heeey buddy," he calls, his voice soft. "Had a bit too much to drink?"

"No," I return. "I just kissed a guy."

Suigetsu draws up and shrugs. "And…?" He places one of his hands on his hip and I cast a glare up at him.

"A guy that isn't my fiancé."

"Oooh." Suigetsu winces and takes in a draw of breath.

"I know." I mutter.

Suigetsu nods and then we descend into a slightly awkward silence. I listen to the rain hitting the ground outside and then Suigetsu moves to speak again.

"Do you need me to fetch anyo-?"

"Shizune," I interrupt him immediately, getting to my feet as I do so. "Get me Shizune."

Suigetsu raises his eyebrows as he watches me draw myself up. "You sure?" He questions. "You want me to get Crazy Mc Crazy Bride Crazy Pants Crazy out here? Just the other day she was yelling at that fiancé of hers because he put his toothbrush in the wrong place. She said it would ruin the wedding if he continued putting it where he was putting it."

I wince. _Poor Genma. _I knew Shizune was a bit of a bridezilla, but **toothbrush **placement? Really? Still, I need her. If anyone can help me out of this situation, it's Shizune.

"I need her," I insist now, turning to look at Suigetsu. "She's the only one who can help me,"

Suigetsu looks at me sceptically for a long while, and I gaze back for a few seconds. It's only once it hits the sixty second mark that I start to get annoyed.

"Go!" I order.

"You sure?" Suigetsu returns.

I clench my hands into fists. "I thought you were supposed to be **helpful**?" My voice comes out in a low growl. "Go get Shizune please."

Suigetsu looks down at my fists and then grins. "Ok Miss Mitarashi, straight away!" And then he pops off, walking quickly towards the room Orochimaru had disappeared off into only moments ago.

I watch him leave and then begin to mentally prepare myself. _Ok. So. I need to tell Shizune this and frame it in the best li-_

A sharp slap around the back of my head drags me out of my reverie. I turn, only to see Shizune glaring at me, Suigetsu wandering back to his desk with a cheeky smile on his face. That little shit…he never-

"Please tell me that that nice hotel receptionist is a liar," Shizune growls. "Because I'd **much **rather decapitate **him** than my head bridesmaid."

"Now Shizune-" I raise my hands up in a defensive manner, but Shizune is not having any of it.

"Anko!" She yelps. "I can't believe this!" She brings her volume down a little, casting a surreptitious glance over her shoulder. "Why would you do that!?"

"I didn't mean to!" I object quickly.

Shizune stares at me for a few short moments, her eyes searching mine, and then she lets out a low groan, grabbing her head and ruffling her hair up.

"Oh my God, my wedding is going to be a disaster!" She keens.

"What? I-"

"Now I have to deal with **this**-" she extends her hands out to indicate towards me and I'm not sure whether she's talking **to** me or **about **me anymore. "-on top of everything else. "Why would you do that? Anko! Oh my God. Iruka loves you so much and I know you don't love him, but at the very least you could be **decent **to him-"

"I know Shizune! I-"

"-cheating is never the way to go. Oh God. Why did I let Tsunade bring her friends? Stupid Beautiful Rain Man TM! Anko, I can't believe you-"

"**Shizune**!" I grab her hands and pull them down, making her look at me. "I pulled away ok? I stopped the kiss. Trust me, you don't have to tell me how bad it is! I **know **it's awful! But it's not going to ruin your wedding ok? Iruka doesn't have to kno-"

My best friend places her hand over my mouth before I can even get the last sentence out. She shakes her head sternly, looking very -**very**- pissed.

"You **have **to tell Iruka, Anko." Her voice is firm and I can't help but squirm.

"What? Now?" I question.

"No!" She yelps in response. "Not now! Jesus Anko, are you trying to ruin my wedding on purpose?" She gifts me with a long glare before continuing importantly. "No, you have to tell Iruka that you don't love him and you **also **have to tell him that you kissed someone else."

"But why do I have to tell him I kissed someone else?" I object immediately. "Couldn't I just leave it at the 'I don't love you' and be done with it?"

Shizune stiffly brings up one of her fingers and points it in my face. "You have to live with the consequences Anko Mitarashi." She growls.

"You kissed someone else?"

_Oh God. _

Shizune and I turn only to see Naruto fucking Uzumaki smiling brilliantly at us. _Oh great, so now a past student knows all my business. _

"Who'd you kiss? Was it that Orochimaru guy? Jiraiya's friend?"

"Argh!" I surge forward, intending on punching Naruto in the head, but Shizune grabs me, fixing Naruto with an angry look.

"Naruto!" Her tone is icy and Naruto immediately looks afraid. "Tell anyone and I will skin you alive,"

I am touched by this, as it means Shizune's defending my honour. I turn a small smile onto her, but Shizune only rewards this with a glare.

"I'm not trying to save your skin," she growls. "I just don't want anybody to be talking about anything other than **my **wedding on **my** wedding day."

I sag. "Oh."

"Miss Mitarashi, you dog," Naruto comments, chuckling. "I can't believe you'd do something like that! Iruka seems like a nice enough gu-" He cuts himself off with a loud shriek as I grab him into a headlock and begin giving him a noogie.

"Shut up Uzumaki!" I roar.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto gripes, hopping around, trying to make me let go of him.

Shizune watches us both with a deadpan look and then sighs heavily. "I knew I shouldn't have invited you two."

"Hey!"

* * *

Finally the sky has cleared up. After a rowdy night (which involved a lot of me avoiding both Iruka **and **Orochimaru) everyone had eventually gone to sleep and apparently stayed asleep. It's now 7am and Shizune and I are walking round the grounds. Shizune refused to get drunk so close to her wedding (I think she mentioned something about not wanting to be drunk on her wedding day, which makes no sense because her wedding day is two days away) and I didn't get drunk out of fear of doing something I'd regret. _Ha. Ha. _

Now, Shizune and I are exploring the grounds of the hotel. It's rather nippy outside, but the rain seems to have cleared up for now. However, the persistent storm clouds hanging over our heads makes me happy I brought an umbrella. I only wish I had an umbrella for the metaphorical storm clouds swirling around in my head. _Goddamit am I a shit. _

I pull my coat tighter around me and glance over at Shizune, who is looking at the ground.

"Ok Shizune?" I question, slightly concerned. "Not having second thoughts are you?"

"Right now I'm living in a constant state of pre wedding jitters," Shizune returns, throwing her short hair behind her head slightly and kicking a pebble into a puddle, watching as the ripples take effect. "What if he's not the one Anko?"

I'm sure this statement would sound alarming to some, but Shizune's asked me this question a number of times so, by now, it's lost some of its luster. Still, she's my best friend and so she's relying on my for comfort. I draw closer to her and smack her on the back one or two times, grinning.

"Shizune, he's the one. Trust me on this. He's been with you through thick and thin. Remember when we all went on that road trip and you got stuck in that gas station toilet because you had diarrhoea?"

Shizune nods along slowly for a short while, but then snaps her head up, gifting me with an incredulous and angry look.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She interrogates as I start cackling. "Genma wasn't there! I hadn't even met him!"

"I know!" I return, still laughing. "I just wanted to remind you of it. Hoo!" I bend down and grab my stomach, still laughing. "Oh God. That was so funny,"

Shizune pouts at me and then moves to go away, but I reach out and grab her. "No, but seriously Shizune," I grin widely at her. "Genma truly has been with you through everything. Remember that **other **time when we went to Niagara Falls, and you really needed the loo and then you wet yourself because the waterfall reminded you of peeing?"

"Oh my God." Shizune brings her gloved hands to her face, apparently embarrassed.

"Genma was there then! And he even leant you his boxers remember?" I poke her in the side and then place my hands on my hips, taking in a deep breath of the air and looking outwards across the hotel's land. "That's true love." I state.

Shizune peeks out from under her gloves and eventually brings her hands away from her face, gifting me with a smile. "You're right." She mutters.

I grin at her. "Of course I'm right," I return. "And I'm also your head bridesmaid! So don't you worry-"

"Hello."

I turn at the interruption only to see a young man with grey hair and glasses. Shizune peers round me at the new arrival.

"Hello." She responds.

The man closes his eyes and smiles before moving forwards slightly. "Could you possibly help me? I'm looking for one Mr. Orochimaru?"

I stall, my grin falling off my face and Shizune casts me a quick dark look before looking back at the grey haired man.

"He's staying at the hotel," she replies. "He's one of my guests. Why?"

"Ah," the grey haired man bobs his head. "You must be Miss Katō then. Congratulations on the wedding. I'm Kabuto. I'm afraid to say I'm here to fetch Orochimaru. Some urgent business has come up back at the office, and no one else can resolve it other than him."

"…oh," Shizune falters slightly and then purses her lips slightly. "Ok. Well if you come with me," the woman begins walking back to the hotel and I and Kabuto begin following her.

I side eye Kabuto as we walk. He notices and smiles at me. I give him a smile back.

"Anko." I introduce, sticking out a hand for him to take.

"A pleasure," he returns, putting some paperwork under one of his arms and pumping my hand up and down. "Do you know the bride well?"

"Yup. She's had the pleasure of knowing me for a vast number of years," I grin. "I'm the head bridesmaid."

"Ah, really?" Kabuto nods along. "Have you met Orochimaru?"

_Shit_. I colour at his words and Kabuto raises his eyebrows, a smirk dripping its way onto his face.

"Uh, yeah," I cough out. "I have."

Kabuto's smile becomes smarmy. "He's quite the man," we enter the hotel and he cocks his head at me. "Is he not?"

Why do I get the feeling that this guy knows everything about me? I don't answer his question and instead shoot one back of my own.

"And who are you to him?" I enquire. "His personal assistant?"

"Correct," Kabuto nods his head. "And a close friend too," he glances down at his blackberry just as it chings and then smiles back up at me. "That's him now. He'll be down in ten minutes."

I go pink. Oh no.

Shizune strolls up to the desk and begins informing Suigetsu of the room that will become free that day. Suigetsu nods along, typing at his computer frantically…and in such a way that implies to me he isn't actually writing down anything and is just pretending to be doing work.

I roll my eyes at him before looking back to the stairs. Orochimaru is currently descending them. I balk and go pink. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Orochimaru smiles and moves towards us. He speaks to Shizune first.

"Shizune my dear, it has been a pleasure meeting you. I'm sorry I have to depart so soon, and before the wedding." He inclines his head and Shizune smiles.

"No worries Orochimaru. When duty calls, duty calls," she cocks her head. "I hope whatever's going on at work isn't too urgent?"

Orochimaru shrugs and I watch his shoulders move up and down, noting the muscles in his arms. I need to sit down.

"You and I both," the man replies to my best friend. "I do hope we meet again soon Shizune. I'm sure your wedding will be marvellous."

Shizune bobs her head courteously, smiling, and then Orochimaru turns to look at me.

"Perhaps we shouldn't leave so long a gap between meeting next hm? Anko?" He looks down at the umbrella clutched in my hand. "Unpleasantness can form while people are so far away from each other," he cocks his head and smiles, his eyes piercing into mine. "Til we meet again my dear." And then he turns to Kabuto.

The pair move in close and begin talking quietly as they move off and then they're out of the doors. Beautiful Rain Man TM is gone yet again. I turn to look at Shizune and we both breathe out heavily.

* * *

**An: **Gosh, I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual to be updated, but I've had so much work heaped on me! If updates are a little slower than usual, that's the reason I'm afraid. I hope this chapter was ok!

Thank you to: Jurica, JigokuShoujosRevenge, UnderTheHood, NinjaSheik, Azelride and Ghostsammeo for your reviews! They mean so much to me.

I have a feeling this isn't the way you guys expected the story to go, but don't worry, there shall be lots of twists and turns in this fic. Love you!


End file.
